Switched
by Yuki in Abyss
Summary: Ever heard of two souls of the most similar person switched place? Well then, in this case, two souls of human- I mean, living things had exchanged. Nigou became Kise while Kise became Nigou. And I'm sure we all know that Kuroko always talked to Nigou about EVERYTHING, right? Warning: Possible OOC. Unbetaed/English error. Slight AU. Kikuro. Fluff. Probably slight GOM x Kuroko.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or the character.**

Summary: Ever heard of two souls of the most similar person switched place? Well then, in this case, two souls of human- I mean, living things had exchanged. Nigou became Kise while Kise became Nigou. And I'm sure we all know that Kuroko always talked to Nigou about EVERYTHING, right?

Authors Note: So! My another fanfic is ending! Last chap! Just need to beta and that's it! So I posted this story! No regular update! :P And the number of words per chapter, I'm going with 2000 except for this chapter. Haha. So, I am sorry if it is short! This does not happen in the anime or manga.

Warning: Possible OOC. Unbetaed/English error. Kikuro. Fluff. **Probably** slight GOM x Kuroko.

Note:

_Thoughts_

At Kise's POV, I sometimes use Kise or Nigou but should be obvious. Kise/Nigou -he

Someone other than Kise's POV, Kise is Nigou and Nigou is Kise. Hopefully, it will be quite obvious. Kise -he, Nigou -it.

Why is English so complicated? ._.

.

CHAPTER One

6.30pm (Thursday)

Kise's POV

_Eto..?* I remembered that I was on my way out to watch Seirin vs Toou match. So why am I here? This place sure looked familiar but it is not my house! And why am I so short? Did I shrink? This is a little overboard! As if I am not a human! Uwah~ All of this doesn't make sense at all! Help me, Kurokocchi!_

'Kise' whined in his thoughts. The 'blonde' was currently in someone's room. It was painted in a nice sky blue. Filled with bookcases and a basketball.

As if on the cue, he heard the entrance door being open.

_This is my chance!_

He thought as he run like a mad dog (Which was an irony) towards the entrance happily waiting for the person to open the door.

Behind the door was a short blue hair teen, he looked like Kurokocchi… Wait, isn't that Kuroko?

The said Kuroko looked depressed as he looked DOWN at 'Kise' and squat down.

"Gomen.* I won't be able to play with you today." Kuroko pet his head while Kise blushed as Kuroko's face was near to his.

Kurokocchi? What happened? Did someone bully you?

Was what Kise wanted to ask but unfortunately what came out is… bark.

_Eh?_

"Woof woof woof." He barked continuously catching Kuroko's attention.

"What's wrong, Nigou?"

_NIGOU? Eh? What? Who? EHHHHH? Did I turn into Nigou, Kurokocchi's dog? Uwah! Why?_

.

Kuroko's POV

Kuroko stood there not knowing what to do. A moment his beloved dog had started barking and now it sounded like its whining. Kuroko sighed. He really doesn't have the mood. His team just lost to Aomine. If only he was much stronger.

Unknowingly to him, his fist had clutched tightly and Nigou had stopped 'whining'.

Tears flowed down his cheeks. His knee dropped down to meet the mat as his hands wiping his tears. He tried not to sob. He suddenly felt his shirt being tugged. He turned around to see Nigou biting onto a box of tissue and looked at him with a concerned look.

"Gomen, Nigou. Gomen…" Kuroko looked at the dog beside as he reached out to carry the dog.

He needed something to hug. He hugged the dog tightly but gently as he nuzzled his face on to the belly of Nigou. (If that's possible)

Nigou did not do anything to stop. It did not scratch him. It did not kind of push him away.

Instead of all those, Nigou had its paw out tried to hug the bluenette's head but well, of course it's paw was too short that it cannot reached all the way so it failed. Okay, maybe that's a pass. It was an adorable sight. (Well. Kuroko's head was on Nigou's belly so yeah, he tried to hug but hug the head.

The bluenette's eyes widened. Nigou … Just attempted to hug him. He, a dog, just tried to hug him back. As if he was trying to comfort him. Kuroko doesn't know whether to freak out or feel touched. But well, more to the latter. He does not have the energy to jump and freaked out.

The warmth of his dog was really very comfortable that he almost fell asleep but managed to remain awake.

Kuroko brought Nigou towards the sofa in the living room and placed the dog on his lap while stroking it.

"Our team lost. We lost to Aomine kun. He… He was simply too strong for us." Kuroko whispered to Nigou.

Even though he doubted that Nigou can understand him, he thinks that Nigou deserved to know what's going on. Which well, this so called Nigou can understand.

For once, his dog was quite quiet, as if it was really listening and properly understanding what his 'owner' was going through. For this, Kuroko was kind of grateful.

"I-I promised Momoi san that I will win Aomine kun and bring him back. B-But." Droplets of tears fell on Nigou.

"K-Kagami kun also said that," He paused for a while as more tears rolled down his cheeks, "w-working together will not help them win. I really don't know what to do. What should I do?" He sobbed.

.

Kise's POV

_Kurokocchi just cried. His team lost… to Aominecchi and Kagamicchi said that to Kurokocchi? his is the first time I've seen him crying. He normally had this emotionless facial expression. But… He is just a human. Like me, okay not now but still. He needs someone to talk too, and to him, this Nigou was someone he needs by his side. Heh… I'm kind of jealous of Nigou. No! Wait! That's not what I mean! But without Nigoucchi, Kurokocchi might be alone._ (He started to respect Nigou! Well even if it is a dog!)

After an hour of crying, the bluenette finally calmed down.

Kise, in a form of Nigou nuzzled more to Kuroko as he enjoyed the stroke which Kise refuse to admit since he don't want to be like a dog!

"It is late. Nigou. Do you want to go to sleep now?" Kuroko asked as he stopped stroking much to 'Kise's' undeniable disappointment.

Kuroko carried the dog towards his bedroom and placed him on the small dog bed on the floor beside Kuroko's bed.

_Ehhh… Seriously, me sleeping in this dog bed? I am a proper human being! I have my pride!_

"What's wrong, Nigou?" Kuroko was on his bed and staring at 'Kise' who looked like he did not want to step in to the bed, "Is there something wrong with the bed? Or do you want to sleep with me?" He asked as he moved in nearer to the wall and pat on the small space beside him.

"Come here."

Come here. Come here. Come here.

The echoes of the 2 simple words send the blonde everywhere.

Seeing his dog not making a move, Kuroko sighed as he walked towards it and carried to his bed. Apparently, this dog was in the middle of fantasizing.

Snapping out from his awesome fantasy, Kise secretly thank god that he was in a dog form as you know, dog was not capable of blushing or nose bleed. (Animals cannot blush or nose bleed, right?)

The current Nigou looked to his side at Kuroko who was already asleep and that was fast! He sighed as he looked up to the light blue ceiling.

_I wonder will I turn back to normal if I sleep. So… Seirin lost to Toou huh. Kurokocchi… _

He slowly goes to sleep.

.

6.00am (Friday)

Nigou felt a slight move from the bed as he uncharacteristically yawned which came out as a soft bark. He rolled to the side until he meet the wall.

Wall?

Kurokocchi was supposed to sleep near the wall side?

He looked around the side while still lying down and saw Kuroko changing to his Seirin uniform. Well… If this is a normal young man or Nigou instead of Kise, it might not be embarrassing but for those of you who did not realise, this currently Nigou and was once Kise had a crush on his mentor, Kuroko.

The bluenette finished changing and walked to the kitchen not knowing that his dog was frozen in place.

After a few minute, Kise sighed and jumped down from the bed. He looked down at his paw.

_I AM STILL NIGOUCCHI? In this form, I cannot play basketball!_

He whined. After Seirin defeated Kaijo in the practice match, Kise learned to enjoy playing basketball. And all of this was thanks to Kuroko. This was one of the main reason why this blode fell in love with the bluenette.

But if Kise was Nigou, What about the real Kise? Nigou will be Kise?

_I hope my own body will be fine… And Nigoucchi will not do unnecessary things that will embarrass me when I get my body back… I am still a model for god's sake!_

But who knows what happened?

Note:

Yes, it was much shorter than I've planned to. But next chapter will be properly 2000 words!

Oh and I have another fanfic similar to this where instead of Nigou and Kise switched place, Kuroko and Kise switched place and well, they found out each other's secret. I MIGHT be posting that after this finished. :D

*Eto: Erm

*Gomen: Sorry


End file.
